


All I Ever Wanted

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-17
Updated: 2002-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Forced on vacation by the powers that be, Daniel stumbles upon an important discovery...Formerly published at Gateways 2. A 2001FanQwinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | All I Ever Wanted

"I will see you in three of your Earth weeks, O'Neill," Teal'c stated. He moved to step into the glimmering pool of the Stargate.

"Wait," Jack O'Neill called, holding up his hand. "Almost forgot..." He picked up something hidden at the base of the ramp, grinning as he dragged out an equipment bag with several baseballs, a mitt, two Chicago Cubs hats, and a bat. "These are for you and Rya'c." He handed them to the Jaffa.

Teal'c frowned slightly. "O'Neill, I cannot accept this." He pulled out the glove and turned it over reverently. "I have seen -- these are important to you. You have devoted many hours in the past weeks to buttering this -- and the wooden stick." He started to return it to Jack.

"Oiling and waxing," the colonel corrected then continued, "for you and your son. Just didn't think you'd be seein' him so soon. There's some liniment in the glove to help keep 'em limber." He pointed inside to the tiny bottle. "I feel kinda bad I haven't had a chance to tell Rya'c how to play like I promised, but now, you've got everything there."

"Ah, yes. I will teach him as you have shown us on the television -- aim for the one with the stick's head if you are throwing the ball and swing at but never hit the ball if you are in possession of the stick," he agreed. "I believe I shall be able to convince Drey-Auc to watch with her eyes closed while breathing heavily as Daniel Jackson did."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jack narrowed his eyes, almost positive a smirk played on the man's lips. "That was a no-hitter." He held up four of his fingers, glanced at them in confusion, and quickly lowered two to indicate an oath. "I swear -- it's a lot more fun when you're playing."

Teal'c moved closer to Jack. "You honor my family with this gift."

"For cryin' out loud, Teal'c. It's just baseball stuff." He nodded, embarrassed by Teal'c's overreaction. "Better hurry."

"I shall devote many hours to hurling the little ball at my son while he attempts in vain to hit at it with the stick. Thank you." The Jaffa bowed, almost smiling, then disappeared through the ring.

Jack sighed heavily. "Two down," he mumbled to himself, "one very stubborn archeologist to go."

********

"Daniel?" Jack called, pushing at the slightly open door. "You in here?"

"Uh huh," Daniel Jackson answered distractedly. Bent across his desk and intent on something under a large magnifying glass, he never moved to acknowledge Jack's entrance.

Jack leaned over his shoulder. "So, what're you doing?"

"The artifact we brought back from P3X-1138 exhibits signs of the Nazca civilization from Peru," the archeologist automatically slipped into lecture mode. "But it has some other qualities that make it very distinct." He frowned, pulling away from the lens to adjust his glasses. "It could be an early..."

"Daniel," Jack interrupted sharply, realizing he didn't really have time for this. "Did we forget about our little meeting with General Hammond this afternoon?"

"What?" Daniel glanced at his watch. "Today? That was today!?"

The colonel rolled his eyes. "I told you about it just yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Jack." He stood and grabbed for his jacket.

"The meeting's over." Jack stopped Daniel in his tracks with his statement.

"What?" Daniel dropped the coat back onto the chair, not noticing as it slipped to the ground in a crumpled heap. "Why didn't you call me?"

Jack pointed to the off-the-hook telephone.

"Um, I guess I got involved and must have knocked that over last night," he apologized, wincing a little at the confession.

"Last night! Geez, Daniel!" Jack exclaimed, then calmed the tirade before it could begin. "Which is _actually_ a good way to bring up this subject." He took a deep breath. "You're on vacation for the next three weeks," he said quickly and a little too chipper.

Daniel stared at him in confusion for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. "Thanks, but I don't need a vacation, Jack. I'm fine." He returned his attention to the artifact to continue the examination.

Jack snagged the rock away, dragging the heavier-than-it-appeared object to the cabinet Daniel kept for his acquisitions.

"Hey!" Daniel made a grab for his prize but missed. "I'm working on that..."

Jack closed the metal doors firmly, snapping the handles into place before turning back to the scientist. "There is no option here. Word's come down from the bean-counters that SG-1's not followin' Regs. The universe is just gonna have to survive on its own for awhile -- a month off for all of us -- no exceptions."

"Oh." Daniel scanned his office in disappointment then brightened. "Oh, I've been wanting to go back to P2R-8731 to see if those tunnels led..."

"Nope!" Jack declared.

The archeologist began a sentence and stopped. His brows knit together. "Jack, that- _would_ -be-relaxing-for-me," he enunciated every word slowly and clearly to emphasize his point.

"No gate travel. Nada. Zip. And anything you have at home, and don't tell me you don't, comes back to base for the duration. No Work. Period," Jack reiterated.

Daniel's eyes grew forlorn, his shoulders sagging as he sat down heavily at his now-empty work station.

"Look." Jack threw up his hands in frustration and began to pace. "If it were up to me, I'd take to you to PR-Eighty-whatever myself and personally stuff you into those insanely small holes we found coz I know you'd be happy doin' that, but it's not up to me." He paused, lowering his voice. "Hey, Hammond tried to get us out of this. He talked 'em into waiving last year's leave coz we were in a combat situation with the invasion of Earth and all," Jack began, casually waving off their almost-extinction at the hands of Apophis to get to _his_ point. "And he even got our sentences reduced by convincing 'em that _off-base_ hospital stays count for time off. That still means almost every one of us has a little over three weeks," Jack continued. "That's the best it's gonna get. Carter should be in San Diego by now visiting her brother, and Teal'c's gone to see his wife and kid. We all have leave. End of discussion."

Daniel looked away. "There's little danger of family disrupting _my_ time off," he replied softly. "What am I supposed to do?"

Jack grimaced immediately at the reaction his unthinking remark had caused. He'd worked really hard since Sha're's death to make sure he did nothing that would remind his friend of that devastating event in his life -- and he'd blown it with one lousy sentence. "I'm sorry, Danny." He placed a hand sympathetically on the young man's shoulder. "I think MacKenzie's involved. We've got orders SG-1 has to keep their leave separate -- no contact. That _isn't_ regulation." The colonel shrugged apologetically. "Hey, this is supposed to be fun! Playtime," Jack suggested hopefully. "Hell, catch up on reading or... your journals. You're always complaining there's not enough time..."

Daniel sighed heavily. He picked his jacket off the floor and put it on, absently pocketing things on his desk but stopped when Jack cleared his throat loudly. He studied the artifact in his hand before glancing around his office one last time. "Jack...?"

"My hands are tied, Danny-Boy." He motioned his head to indicate the stuff had to be put back. "My hands are tied."

********

Daniel paced the length of his living room -- again. His personal journals had taken _almost_ a day to bring up-to-date. A habit his father and mother had taught him at a very early age -- and something which had taken on ritual status after their deaths -- it was one of the few things he rarely let fall too far behind. It always made him feel closer to his parents. And now that _that_ was done...

He peered warily over the top of his glasses at the scientific magazines piled precariously high beside his sofa. After everything he'd experienced through the Stargate, the inaccuracies and pomposity of his colleagues often frustrated him. He longed to set the record straight, but beside the fact his knowledge was now considered classified, he clearly remembered how the archaeological world had rebuffed and ridiculed him. Daniel pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and shook his head. _That would be fun!_ He grimaced at the thought. He wasn't in a hurry for that ever to happen again.

Absently, he began toying with the scrap of paper in his pocket which held a hastily written emergency number for Jack – given to him _despite_ official orders. He also toyed with the idea of calling to ask if he could join. But he knew being amongst Jack's old hockey buddies wouldn't be much better than staring at his four walls. And it would make his friend uncomfortable trying to make sure he had a good time.

But he definitely didn't want to be alone with his thoughts, that always led to... Daniel brushed those memories aside. If he were to keep his sanity, he couldn't dwell there.

Daniel drew in a deep breath and turned to his computer. Jack was right, he worked at convincing himself, this should be fun and relaxing. It was only three weeks... He sighed heavily.

He could research things on the net, check out the latest, not-quite-accepted theories thriving uninhibited by archaic academia. Maybe he could even start a few rumors of his own which would get people thinking. He smiled at where _that_ thought must have come from -- that was really more Jack's style than his own, but... it was tempting.

He punched at the power button and headed for the kitchen for a large cup of coffee while his computer booted up.

********

Daniel exited the chat room as quickly as he possibly could, shuddering at the discussion he'd found himself entangled in. He'd been looking for offbeat, but hadn't expected _that_! His mouse arrow hovered over the bookmark for UCLA. Maybe a little archaic thinking might not be so horrible -- for just a few minutes at least. He clicked and began scanning the list of new topics. Stopping suddenly, his heart beat quicker at the news displayed on his screen.

"Remote Egyptian desert... Bahariya Oasis... 10,000 mummies," he mumbled out loud to himself, opening the article to read further, "dazzling...Valley of the Golden Mummies," Daniel finished, sitting back. He pulled off his glasses, nervously rubbing at the lenses. Replacing the spectacles, he leaned forward to continue. "When did this come out?" he asked himself, searching from screen to screen to get more information. "June!" he declared. "I can't believe no one said anything." He sped from page to page, printing everything on the topic.

This was the find of a lifetime... a dream for any archeologist... an _undisturbed_ burial site in Egypt. He longed to be a part of it even if it was just for his three weeks away from the Stargate. Someone at UCLA had to know more about this. He backtracked his research to the college directories and scribbled down the number for the Archeology Department.

Logging off quickly, Daniel reached for the telephone but halted. The last lecture he'd ever given played in his mind's eye -- the laughing and people walking out. That wasn't an image he'd ever be easily rid of.

It had been several years now. As far as most of that community were concerned, he'd pretty much fallen off the planet -- literally, but they didn't need to know that. Maybe no one would recognize his name. _He'd_ never met Zahi Hawass, the supervisor of the dig, but he knew his reputation, and now he knew his face which had grinned back from almost every page of the web site. Daniel noted Dr. Hawass was also in charge of the current Giza excavations, giving him hope the man would be spread too thin to care about one volunteer amongst many -- and what his background might be.

The risk was worth it. He'd already suffered the worst his colleagues could throw at him. Swallowing hard, Daniel grabbed for the phone and dialed.

"Archeology 101 -- We dig your style," a heavily accented, cheerful voice answered after several rings.

"What?" Daniel stared at the receiver, flustered by the totally unexpected declaration. "I... I'm not... I..."

"That one does not work either?" Disappointment rang clear in the man's tone. "I am trying to find a slogan, but nothing seems to fit."

"Oh... Uh, maybe just a little... different..." Daniel suggested cautiously.

"Yes, yes. I will keep on _digging_ for a catchy saying." He laughed good-naturedly at his own joke. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah, well, ah," Daniel stammered, unsure how to start. "I... I wanted to speak to somebody about the Golden Mummies."

"That would be me," the voice declared enthusiastically. "Fantastic! Isn't it?"

"Uh, yes. Yes it is." Daniel took a deep breath. "My name is Daniel Jackson and... this is sort of awkward," the young scientist began. "But I was wondering if you could use a volunteer -- for just a little while?"

"Oh, well..."

Daniel heard hesitation at the other end of the line. "I have experience at a lot of excavations. I keep excellent notes. I can diagram. I know several Egyptian dialects, and I'm very good at just... whatever..." the linguist spewed forth his vague credentials then slowed. "And I can pay my own way," he added for good measure.

Silent for a moment, the other man finally spoke. "It tis very hard work, and there is no great wealth or fame to be gained here," the man advised suspiciously, his accent thickening slightly. "We are not grave robbers who will cart away the riches of the past."

"I'm not interested in anything like that," Daniel assured him. "I... I... have a few weeks with nothing to do, and when I saw the articles on the mummies, I was just hoping..."

"Oh dear," he tsked, chuckling. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear... My boy, you have come under the curse of my mummies -- and from such a distance. It tis a powerful enchantment."

"Curse?" Daniel questioned skeptically.

"Ah, you do not believe in curses." He laughed again. "The mummies have already found you, and you shall never be free from wanting to know them better. That is the curse," he concluded. "And as curses go, rather nice, I think."

Daniel smiled. "Yes. Yes, I guess you're right."

"I am returning to Egypt this very evening. If you can be in Los Angeles by eight tonight, I believe that I can get you on a flight," the man informed him.

"Eight? Uh..." Daniel checked his watch. "Sure, eight..."

"I think it would be much easier for me to make the ticket arrangements. Do you have a credit card number to give me?"

The young archeologist patted his pockets for his wallet then spied it on the counter. He tried to reach it without relinquishing the phone but gave up. "Just a minute." He put the receiver down and grabbed for his billfold. "Here it is." Daniel read off the number then wrote down the flight information.

"The ticket will be waiting for you at your local airport, my boy," the voice explained. "Oh, and pack light, there are plenty of places in Cairo to pick up supplies. Much better than hauling them across the oceans. This shall be a wondrous journey for you -- for us all," he exclaimed.

"I'm looking forward to the opportunities," Daniel acknowledged. "Thank you."

Grinning, Daniel hung up the phone. This would be a vacation after all. He had a lot to do before he even started. He needed a telephone book to call a travel agent. He began rummaging through his stacks of papers.

********

"Jonathan," the thick-accented man called to an assistant. "My dear little, hacker buddy… I need to know everything you can find out about the man who belongs to this -- and very quickly." He handed the student Daniel's credit card number. "Before I leave tonight, please."

"Of course, Dr. Hawass," Jonathan agreed, winking conspiratorially. "I'll get right on it."

********

Balancing the laptop over his shoulder and his boarding pass and passport in his teeth, Daniel dragged his over-laden duffel bag after him through LAX as fast as he could. He'd begun with it securely across his left shoulder, but as his terminal seemed to be getting farther rather than closer, it had dropped to the ground, and he pulled it along like a reluctant dog on a leash. He prayed the friction wasn't wearing at any of the old holes he'd sewn up in the ancient carry-on he'd had with him through so many expeditions.

He stopped in front of the flight attendant. Letting the strap fall from his hand, he quickly wiped the ticket on his pant leg before passing it to the young woman. "Cairo?" he barely rasped out.

"Dr. Jackson?" she asked.

He frowned that she knew the "doctor" part but nodded.

"We were afraid you wouldn't make it." She ran the bit of cardboard through a machine. "We were just about to close the door."

"I was delayed in Denver," Daniel explained in a full sentence, having almost gotten his breath back. "Then I came in at the opposite end..."

"Isn't that just the way," she sympathized. "You can go right on. We'll be taking off in a few minutes."

Daniel wearily hefted his suitcase again for the short trip down the boarding ramp, glad he'd decided against checking any luggage -- it never would have made it. And if he hadn't called the base to get himself cleared through customs after the captain had announced a "slight" delay, _he_ might not have made it either. There were advantages to being attached to the Stargate project.

"I'm Jennifer," greeted the flight attendant at the hatch. "Whatever you need, just let me know."

She reached for the carry-on, but Daniel handed her the laptop instead. "Heavy," he advised.

"Of course, Sir. You're right over here," she directed.

Daniel followed, then stopped. "Oh," he began. "There must be some mistake. I'm not in first class."

"Of course you are, my boy." A hand dropped on Daniel's shoulder from behind, patting it enthusiastically. "I only fly first class on such long flights -- especially when I'm well-funded," the voice from the phone declared. "And we must get to know each other so, of course, you are with me."

Daniel turned to reply, but his mouth dropped open as he immediately recognized his traveling companion. "Dr. Hawass..."

"Yes, yes." He bobbed his head in agreement. "But we must take our seats quickly. This beautiful young lady," he flirted in Jennifer's direction, "wishes to start us off on our adventure." Dr. Zahi Hawass guided Daniel to his seat, helping him stuff his luggage into the overhead compartment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you on the phone," Daniel apologized, hunting frantically between the cushions for the missing end of his seat belt.

"Nonsense," the director of the Giza excavations declared. "We shall talk shop after we get in the air. Relax and get your bearings." He held up the buckle Daniel searched for. "I have always hated running on to airplanes. There is just such an unsettling feeling about it all. Let me tell you about this incompetent guide I had once that knew Memphis like the back of his hand -- and almost made me late for the most important meeting of my life," he prattled happily on.

Daniel shifted to get more comfortable so he could listen to what this very friendly, interesting man had to say as the plane taxied out on to the runway.

********

The Egyptian archeologist accepted the glass of water from Jennifer and settled back. "So, let us talk about you," he stated.

Daniel frowned. "Ah, there's not much to tell." He turned away. Clutching his own cup of coffee tightly, Daniel sighed heavily. This is what he'd been expecting, but the older man had put him at ease, and he'd let his guard down.

Zahi laughed. "Not much to tell," he repeated. "And you have _some_ experience at excavations and speak a _few_ Egyptian dialects. Come, come, young Daniel," he prompted, then continued at Daniel's silence. "I thought I recognized your name so I investigated." He took a sip of his drink. "Are you aware there are many who believe you to be dead?" The director poked Daniel playfully in the arm. "But you seem very much alive to me. I also know that you disappeared a few years ago after a not-well-received lecture. You went poof." Hawass waved his free hand about in the air. "Then as mysteriously, almost a year to the date, you re-appeared magically. Magazine subscriptions start, credit cards are used, an apartment is rented... and you work in Colorado." He leaned closer to Daniel. "But if you delve deeper, much, much deeper, you hit..." he thought for a moment to get the words right, "...a… wall. Boom!" He slapped the armrest for emphasis. "And you stop. You are one of the most brilliant linguists and an expert on _all_ of the ancient civilizations alive today… and you work now in Colorado, and no other information is available."

"Oh, well, uh, I needed a job and..." Daniel tried to explain.

"And you cannot speak of what you do," Zahi surmised. "Yes, I understand secrets. We spoke of my mummies to no one for over two years." He patted Daniel's arm understandingly. "But," he warned only half-jokingly. "That does not mean that I will stop trying to get your secrets from you." He saluted Daniel with his drink. "You and I, we seek truth from where it is buried. We dig until we know everything that can be known," Zahi reveled, clinking his glass with Daniel's. "And I am _very_ good. To discoveries!" He downed the last of his water to finish the toast.

Daniel slowly sipped his coffee, unsure of where this was all leading. Dr. Hawass obviously knew who he was… and Daniel was sitting here with him despite it. He really didn't think things could have changed so drastically in just a few years…

"And so, now, we will talk about your theories and why you are joining me and my adventure for -- how long did you say?"

"Three weeks," Daniel supplied. "But we really don't have to go into that…"

"Three weeks..." Zahi turned it over on his tongue. "Yes, yes, yes. Very close to the military's use-it-or-lose-it policy on leaves... but you would know nothing of that..." he teased. "But yes, your theories. I have read them," he stated seriously. "I do not agree with them."

Daniel again sighed deeply and shrugged, pretending it didn't matter, that they weren't about to rehash old and painful memories. "Of course not..."

"But until two years ago if you had told me 'Zahi, you will find a tomb containing ten thousand mummies in el-Bawiti,' I would have called you crazy. So I leave my mind wide open these days. It is a long flight, and I welcome the chance to ask questions."

"You don't have to be polite," Daniel pointed out, reflexively crossing his arms across his chest. "I know what people think of me."

"Young man, I will tell you something." Zahi grabbed Daniel's wrist with an earnest grip. "A man in my position does not need to be polite to anyone so believe what I tell you," he advised. "I may not agree with you, but I respect all you have accomplished, especially for one so young. You are to be the only non-Egyptian born worker I am allowing to be with my mummies." He lessened his hold only slightly on Daniel's arm. "I am the one who should be apologizing. I was to have been at your lecture those many years ago, but I was detained." He nodded his head absently. "I would have listened then, and I wish to listen now."

Daniel turned at the sincerity in his companion's voice and saw the same reflected in his eyes. "Thank you," he stated simply. "That means a lot to me."

"But, before we begin," the older man exclaimed. "I must sternly lecture you. You are never to ever give your credit card numbers to a stranger over the telephone again." He wagged his finger at Daniel. "What if I were not me?" he admonished.

Daniel's eyes grew large. He hadn't even given his actions a single thought. "I..., well...," he sputtered then paused. "It's not my fault," he asserted confidently. "Your mummies' curse clouded my judgment." He beamed at his new found friend. "I can't be held accountable."

Zahi threw back his head and laughed loudly. "My boy." He grinned at the young man. "I knew we would get along famously!"

********

"Ah, but there are too many differences," the director answered.

"No," Daniel countered. "There are too many _similarities_. Far too many to be coincidence."

Zahi frowned deeply and shook his head. "I think that maybe if I had made your lecture those so many years ago, I too would be working in Colorado instead of my beloved Giza." He winked at his fellow archaeologist. "You are a bad influence on me, young Daniel. It may be a good thing you will only be with Zahi for a few weeks." He smiled warmly.

Daniel grinned back. They were about to land, and the flight to hell he'd expected had turned into one of the most exhilarating discussions he could remember with the time going all too fast. The man beside him had actually listened -- he'd argued with Daniel, too, but it had been the debating of one academic equal to another. An equal. Daniel's heart soared at this acceptance. His only regret was he couldn't share everything -- that he had to hold back because of security.

And he _was_ going to have to be careful over the next few weeks. In their enthusiasm for the topic, Zahi had almost gotten Daniel to talk of things he shouldn't. Each time, Daniel knew his companion was very much aware of how close he'd come to some of Daniel's secrets. The man's eyes literally sparkled with excitement at the knowledge, and he'd been right -- he was very good at digging out truths.

Maybe he could convince General Hammond they needed another consultant… to have someone to hammer out theories and bounce ideas off of. No one at the base ever quite shared Daniel's enthusiasm. Jack had long ago stopped even acting interested, not in a malicious sort of way -- he just didn't quite grasp what Daniel had to say -- so unless it shot back at him… Teal'c always appeared intrigued when he'd start going on about something, but Daniel figured the Jaffa was just being polite. And Sam -- he and Sam were almost always on the same wavelength, but the subject of their passions usually pulled them in different directions.

Then there was Zahi Hawass -- who shared his passions and joy at discovery of what had been before. He would really have to work on the General when he got back…

"Well, let us be off," Zahi suggested as the flight crew opened the hatch, and the passengers stood to exit. "We must snag a taxi to take us to the museum where we will pick up a vehicle." He grabbed Daniel's laptop and slung it over his own shoulder, expertly weaving around the others in the aisle and out the door.

Daniel began to tug at his luggage to extricate it from the overhead bin, almost landing in the lap of the woman across the aisle from him as it unexpectedly came loose. "Sorry," he apologized, trying to get his footing while shoving his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose so he could follow Zahi without knocking into anyone else.

Daniel finally stepped off the ramp into the chaos and oppressive heat of the Cairo airport. Instantly, a young man appeared at his side.

"Dr. Jackson?" he asked, peering again at the picture contained in his notebook then back up at Daniel.

"Uh, yes," Daniel answered cautiously, concerned yet another person seemed to recognize him when they shouldn't. He'd never met this man, and he certainly hadn't been expecting anyone to know him here.

"I'm Grant." He tucked the file under his arm and extended his hand to Daniel. "I'm the ambassador's assistant."

Before he could protest, Grant took Daniel's luggage and guided him away from the crowd. As he was being dragged off, Daniel searched for his companion, immediately grateful when he saw Zahi spot him and head in their direction.

"Is there a problem here?" Zahi queried when he caught up to them in a quiet corner, obviously ready to come to Daniel's aid should he need it.

Daniel started to say something, but Grant smiled and grabbed Zahi's hand in greeting. "Of course not," he declared. "I'm just here to make sure Dr. Jackson is taken care of." He beamed at the confused young scientist.

Zahi looked to Daniel, but all he could do was shrug and shake his head.

"The ambassador apologizes he couldn't be here himself," Grant continued, oblivious to the other's reactions. "But he already had an obligation he couldn't reschedule when Secretary Simms called." He glanced expectantly at Daniel who stared open-mouthed.

"So," Zahi began, "You are here to do _what_ exactly?"

"Whatever Dr. Jackson needs done," he explained seriously and efficiently.

"Of course." Zahi nodded understanding. "Well, first of all, Dr. Jackson will need transportation. Did not the American Embassy just recently acquire several brand new Humves?" he inquired innocently.

Grant pulled out paper and started taking notes but stopped. "Forgive my manners. I don't think we were introduced," he asked the older man, visibly upset by his own lapse in protocol.

"This is Dr. Zahi Hawass," Daniel interjected. "He's director…"

"Of course I know who Dr. Hawass is," Grant quickly apologized. "I didn't recognize you. We were unaware you and Dr. Jackson were traveling together. Please continue."

"And he shall be out in the middle of the desert," Zahi stated nonplused. "Do you happen to have a spare satellite phone he could borrow?"

"Uh huh," Grant murmured, unfazed by the requests.

"Oh, and any equipment that could be useful on an archeological dig," Zahi finished, waving his hand around to include anything and everything imaginable.

"Right." Grant made one final notation. "Would you excuse me while I arrange this." He walked a few paces away and pulled out his cell phone.

"The Secretary of _Defense_?" Zahi queried, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"I… I have no idea what's going on here," Daniel sputtered, feeling things were out of his control. He was never going to get around his new friend's suspicions with stuff like this happening.

"My boy," Zahi declared, putting a companionable arm around Daniel. "You are obviously unaware of politics and just how valued you are -- what kind of allies you have made. But I shall teach you."

"This doesn't make any sense, really," Daniel protested weakly.

The older archeologist ignored him. "Lesson one: when a free ride is offered, you look the gift horse in the mouth and take him for all he's worth -- especially if he belongs to a rich government like your own."

Daniel just shrugged. "I only met the Secretary once…"

"That apparently was enough." Zahi led Daniel to Grant's side as the aid clicked off his cell phone.

"Everything should be ready once we get to the Embassy," he informed the archeologists.

"Good, good," Zahi acknowledged. "You have been most helpful. We shall both have to let the ambassador know how you have assisted us." He winked at Daniel one more time as they headed off to the limousine.

********

"Jack," Mike called.

Jack turned over and buried his head as the brightness from the hallway hit his closed eyelids. He mumbled gruffly about letting sleeping colonel's lay.

"O'Neill," the man growled a little louder. "Call for you!" Mike lobbed the phone at Jack's head and closed the door, cutting off all illumination in the room.

Jack felt a thud near his ear and sat up, confused as something fell down his arm. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around. The slight illumination from the moon outside was enough for him to realize his surroundings. He was still roughing it with his buddies -- if you could call the huge, almost mansion-like cabin in the woods Mac had arranged roughing it.

Jack yawned. Mike had said -- a call? He groped around until he found the phone at the base of his pillow.

Frowning, he put it to his ear. "Huh?" he grunted.

"Jack," the voice acknowledged cheerfully. "You wouldn't believe this place. It's incredible -- and undisturbed. That's probably the best part. Nobody ever expected to find anything like this so far away from the Valley of the Kings. It's unprecedented, but then that's probably why it's survived." Daniel chuckled at the obviousness of his statement. "This has been such an incredible experience. I hope you get to meet Dr. Hawass. He's been so nice. And the things we're finding… I can't believe I only have another week left. Several lifetimes wouldn't be enough to fully appreciate this place and…"

"Daniel," Jack finally interrupted, swallowing his first impulse to ask his friend if he knew what-the-hell-time-it-was. "What are you talking about? Where _are_ you?"

"Egypt," Daniel replied.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah," Jack remembered. "Hammond said something 'bout that." Jack ran a hand through his hair. Hammond hadn't said a word to him about Daniel's travels -- but he had his sources and knew exactly where the archeologist had gone. "So, you're havin' a great time," Jack summarized.

"Jack, it's incredible," Daniel reiterated. "I wish you could be here. You'd love it."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." He paused for a moment. "Is there something _specific_ you needed?"

"Not really." Daniel laughed. "I've just been meaning to call, but this is the first chance I've had."

Jack smiled. He'd been worried about the kid and had done his best to keep tabs on him despite the distance and the fact they were both out of their normal element. It was good to know his sources had been more than right. Daniel was having the time of his life.

"Have you been eating right and sleeping?" Jack mother-henned his friend good-naturedly. "Brushing three times a day, drinking plenty of…"

"Oh," Daniel exclaimed. "I have to go. They're bringing in some equipment, and I have to help them unload." He paused then added quickly. "Thanks, Jack."

"Bye, Daniel," Jack barely got out before the line went dead.

His grin widened as he clicked off the phone and leaned back into his pillow. He'd had a great two weeks with his buddies -- the first time in forever they'd all been able to get together for more than a few hours without someone being unexpectedly pulled away. They'd playing hockey at a rink strategically located not too far away, poker to all hours of the night, regaled each other with tales of glories past… but that was all about to end. The foundation Mac belonged to was the first to interrupt for some emergency and then Ricky D and Mike were leaving in the morning for a shoot in Canada. The other guys would soon resume their normal lives, too.

With vacation days left to kill, Jack was pretty sure he'd just received an invitation to go mummy digging. After all, how had Daniel survived these past weeks in a place where everyone knew the difference between debris and ruins, rocks and valued keys to the past? He was probably going nuts with no one to explain anything to. Jack pulled the covers around him. Daniel needed him. Who was he to deny his friend?

********

Daniel smiled a greeting to the sentries set up to guard the golden mummies. They all knew the enthusiastic American and raised their hands in return. Occasionally, Daniel got the feeling everyone was watching him, or more accurately watching _out_ for him. He was sure this had to be his imagination. Still, the odd sensation persisted at times like now when he could have sworn the guards were memorizing the route he took just in case¼ Daniel waved absently as he passed the last man, already hypnotized by the velvet sky above, letting his mind and body relax from the hardships of the excavation.

Gazing up into the heavens, he strolled beyond the mummy compound, leaving the campfires and lights far behind. The stars out here were so clear they always took his breath away, and it was so comforting. So -- right. It had been the one thing that had made him homesick in his year-long, self-exile on Abydos. The night sky there was just -- wrong. He'd longed for the familiarity of Earth's constellations -- Orion. Taurus. Cassiopeia. And of course, the Milky Way.

He'd tried to explain to his wife about the pictures in his home sky along with the legends told through the millennia, but Sha're never quite understood the attraction. The Abydonian sky held no stories connected to it, only fear Ra would appear there to steal away their children or their lives.

Since his return to Earth, he'd mostly been sequestered deep within Cheyenne Mountain, and the very few times he'd allowed himself the time to just stargaze, he'd dared to dream of one day sharing this piece of his soul with Sha're. Now, he never would. His eyes moistened from the emptiness of his heart. He would never be able to share anything again with his cherished wife -- the Goa'uld had seen to that. But that only strengthened his resolve. He would find the child Sha're had used all her life-force to tell him about. He'd let her down in so many ways. This was her dying wish, and he _would_ fulfill it.

He pulled away his glasses to wipe at his eyes, closing them tight to stem any further tears. He drew in a deep breath. He'd needed this time away from the project… from the Stargate… more than he could have ever believed possible. To get back to the purity of searching for knowledge's sake with nothing clouding that pursuit. Daniel had gotten too caught up in the fighting and… revenge -- and it had slowly been sapping his strength.

Jack would have said he just needed to recharge his batteries… And he would have been right. He could and would take up the quest again with a renewed resolve.

Daniel sighed heavily as he thought of friends -- old and new. Zahi Hawass was an incredible person. He'd made Daniel feel alive again. Irrepressible… that best described the older archeologist. At the beginning of his career, as long as Daniel had kept his mouth shut, he'd been the up and coming star, destined for only the best. But then he started trying to prove his theories, and he'd been branded a pariah. Daniel had never allowed himself to think about how much that bothered him, how much he longed for respect. It opened too many painful, unhealed wounds.

He'd now found acceptance and friendship in Zahi who seemed only to see the best in Daniel and encouraged him in everything that had ever mattered to him.

Unfortunately, the man was also very busy. The director of almost every major archeological site in Egypt, he was always being called away. And when he was there, they got so little sleep Daniel wondered how they functioned the next day. Though an insomniac by nature, coffee -- the good stuff from the embassy thanks to Zahi -- was the only thing that saved Daniel, and he thought his friend survived on enthusiasm alone.

Then there was the night Daniel discovered Zahi Hawass had known his parents. He'd pumped the older man mercilessly for every scrap of memory, and after an exhausting day's work, Daniel had spent the rest of the next night recording everything in his journals so he wouldn't forget a thing. Maybe he should have skipped tonight's walk. He was tired.

Daniel stopped on a rise. Lost in his musings, he'd also lost all sense of time. Peering back across the desert, he could no longer see the glow from the encampment. He looked to the heavens again and knew he'd been traveling in a straight northerly path. He nodded to himself, hearing Jack's astronomy lessons in his head, knowing he wasn't really lost.

Glancing one more time over his shoulder at the setting constellations, Daniel couldn't stop the exclamation that escaped his lips as sand gave way under his feet, and he fell backward off the dune.

Sprawled at the base of the small hill, Daniel lay still for a moment. No sharp pain called out for immediate attention so he slowly moved his legs, then arms, pushing himself awkwardly into a sitting position. Beside a little soreness, he seemed fine. He groped around for his fallen glasses and fumbled them on.

Daniel frowned at the embankment in front of him. It was odd. Sand was always shifting, but he'd felt something solid give way. And the dune didn't have the natural curves the desert winds created. It was as if time were starting to unbury what it had hidden so long ago.

Daniel pulled out the large flashlight, his constant companion and a gift from some of the workers after he'd wandered off through the dig one night and poked at the sand. Excitement welled up in him as he speculated on what might lay under the desert here. Thousands of mummies had shocked those who began digging at the oasis not too far away. What lay buried here could be just as amazing.

Pushing and digging, Daniel finally excavated a hole large enough to squeeze through. He could see light seeping from the small hole his foot had made above as he pulled himself into the chamber and dropped the short distance to the ground.

Immediately he noted the room he found differed greatly from the tombs of Zahi's mummies. That site had been a work of reverence. This place had a feel of haste to it. Tools and building materials lay scattered haphazardly.

He attempted to scan with his flashlight, noting the beam disappeared into the distance. Whatever this was, it was huge. Moving closer to one of the walls, his foot struck a tablet. Daniel crouched down to read it, scraping carefully at the years of encrusted grit.

He quickly translated the Pharonic decree about things offensive to the sight of the king and keeping the evil sealed away forever. Daniel frowned at the oddness of the message. He'd never seen anything like it before in his experience.

He stood to examine what could be awful enough to be buried so far out of the way and in such haste. He approached the closest wall and stopped dead at the sheets upon sheets of shiny metal with their inscriptions plainly visible in the reflected light, untainted after a millennium.

********

The elation Daniel first felt had drained away at the implications of what he'd found. He'd done his best to hide the hole he'd made, praying no one else stumbled accidentally upon the find as he had. He quickly memorized everything he could about the whereabouts of the hidden chamber before practically running to camp.

Halfway back, he slowed, decisions swirling in his head. His first thought was to call Jack. Then he decided against it. Zahi should be told.

But… he needed to talk to Jack. He stumbled into his tent, barely stepping through when he pulled up.

"Well, if it isn't Lawrence of Arabia," Jack greeted, peered up from some textbook Daniel had left lying on his bunk. "Thought these shindigs had an early to bed, early to rise policy." He tossed the book aside.

"Ja… Jack! What're you doing here," he stammered.

"I was invited," Jack reminded. "Wish you were here… Come on down... Water's great…," Jack butchered their last conversation, waving his hand to indicate on and on.

"Oh," Daniel finally managed. "Oh," he repeated, rubbing his forehead, completely unsure of what to do now.

"Okay." Jack frowned. "I was hoping for a little more like, 'good to see you, too,' or 'glad you could make it.' What's wrong?"

"Uh…" Daniel blinked, his mouth open as he pushed nervously at his perfectly aligned glasses. "Uh, nothing."

"Right," Jack drew out but never got to finish.

"Daniel!" The tent flap flew open. "I have just gotten back and heard stories of a crazy American flashing a VIP ID, and I knew he must be here for you! You must introduce me," Zahi declared, looking expectantly between the two. "Daniel…?" the director prompted, smiling at Jack.

"Oh, Col-- uh, Jack O'Neill," Daniel stuttered. "This is Dr. Zahi Hawass."

"Good to meet you, Koruhjack." Zahi laughed, his eyes sparkling as he purposely teased and pumped Jack's hand in greeting.

"My friends usually shorten that to 'Jack'." He returned the smile.

"Of course, of course." Zahi winked. "My boy, why did you not tell me we were expecting company?" the older man scolded playfully.

"I... I didn't…" Daniel began, reaching for an explanation.

"It was an impulse-thing," Jack interjected. "Nothing else to do… thought what could be more fun than crammin' myself into a tiny seat on an airplane… thousands of hours, ya know, babies cryin' the whole time… But where to go… Then I thought of Daniel all alone here in the desert…"

"Well, you are most welcome at my dig, Jack," Zahi assured him. "We have a lot to talk about our young friend here." He leaned in conspiratorially. "Are you the one who keeps our boy out of trouble in Colorado?" The archaeologist rolled the "r" with delight.

Jack bent closer to Zahi, lowering his voice to match the other man's. "I try. Has he been good?"

Zahi rolled his eyes. "Do you know he believes himself to be very, very small?" He measured out a length of about a foot with his hands, widening and narrowing until he had it right. "We had to unstick him from a space this tiny."

"It was larger at the front," Daniel defended himself. "It got smaller…" His voice trailed off when no one paid his words any heed.

Jack sighed heavily, nodding his understanding.

"And he seems to have the foolish notion he is impervious to scorpions," Zahi accused in the younger man's general direction.

"Now that definitely wasn't my fault…," Daniel attempted to explain but was cut short.

Jack threw up his hands in frustration. "You try to raise 'em right, but do they listen? No."

"Excuse me," Daniel complained. "I'm in the room." He sank down heavily on to the small cot when he was once more ignored.

Zahi patted Jack on the wrist. "I think we two shall talk later, but for now, I must be getting along. I shall be glad to know you better, friend of Daniel," Zahi stated, waving as he left the tent almost as quickly as he had entered.

Jack turned around. "You were right -- good guy." He pulled up a small folding chair and faced Daniel. "So, wanna talk about it?" he inquired seriously.

"What?" Daniel asked, caught off guard by the instant change of mood. "Uh, no," he recovered, then paused. "I… mean… I… I don't know." He turned away from his friend, unable to meet his gaze.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned. "You had that I've-found-trouble look about you when you walked in… I've seen it often enough to know. Come on."

"It's not that easy, Jack," Daniel confessed. "Do you know how long I've waited for anyone to take me seriously?"

Jack frowned. "Okay, so we don't say 'good job' after _every_ mission and maybe not nearly as much as 'what the hell were you thinking?', but it's… you know… implied," Jack added, not quite sure where Daniel was heading with the conversation.

"That doesn't count," Daniel started then grimaced. "I mean, of course that counts, but… I'm considered a crackpot," he blurted out. "No one outside the Stargate complex takes me seriously. I can't tell anybody my theories are right. I can't publish papers. You mention my name, and if they even know it, they laugh. Except for Zahi. He sees me as an equal… and a friend. I don't want to betray him." He still couldn't meet Jack's eyes.

Jack sat quietly for a minute, waiting until Daniel ran out of words. "What _did_ you find, Danny?" he prompted gently.

Daniel sighed heavily, then looked up. "We thought the map room on Abydos was unique. We were wrong." He shifted uncomfortably. "The Pharaoh who buried our Stargate had the address panels stripped from the walls and hauled out here to be hidden forever."

"You found 'em?" Jack asked. Daniel, that's great!"

"I didn't take the time to read it all, but I think there's also a reason for and history of why our 'gate was buried," he continued in a low tone.

"Better even…," the colonel said, still confused by his friend's reticence.

"That man has treated me with nothing but respect, and now I have to… I can't…" Daniel's shoulders sank inward. "This is his home, and I'm his guest… and I have to…" Daniel shook his head, unable to voice his distress.

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "To spirit it away and make sure he never knows about it. Because it involves the Stargate, and…" Jack reminded.

"I know," Daniel admitted, defeat deep in his voice.

"Daniel, Zahi Hawass seems to be a good guy. I'm sure if we could tell him, he'd understand." Jack sat down next to his companion on the cot, his arm encircled the younger man's shoulder for comfort. "I'll take care of this," he stated softly.

Daniel nodded his head. "I knew you would, Jack."

********

It had taken several hours to convince Daniel of both their need for rest… several hours, a couple of attempted calls to the general, and lots of going around in circles about what Daniel knew they couldn't avoid. But once his head hit the pillow, Daniel had, amazingly, fallen almost instantly asleep.

Jack wasn't so lucky. His own exhausted body lost the fight with his mind to shut down, and he'd lain awake battling his own conscience. It had been so easy once. God, Honor and Country… okay, maybe Jack had altered that a little in his misspent youth to God, Hockey and Country-- but it all worked out the same. Good Guys. Bad Guys. Right. Wrong. Clean game. Penalty box. Things used to be clear cut.

But lately, he'd become responsible for not only his own country, but the world and -- somehow -- the universe and little gray guys. Jack exhaled sharply at the thought. Gray was definitely the color of his life these days -- gray filtered everything when you had the fate of a couple of billion souls counting on you.

Then there was Daniel… Daniel still insisted things were black and white. You were good. You were evil. You were an unquestioned friend. You were a narrow-minded, hack colleague.

Daniel might be king of the archeology geeks of Cheyenne Mountain, but he deserved better. He was the best of the best -- and no one knew it, especially himself. He never quite got that most people weren't as smart as he was -- or as noble. Daniel believed everyone just needed it explained then they would understand and act properly.

The only thing Daniel did better than his job was guilt. The kid was a genius at inspiring guilt -- Jack was way too well acquainted with that from his personal experience on missions. But even more so, Daniel excelled at feeling the troublesome emotion. Life used to be simple.

Jack shifted in the tiny cot. He couldn't see his friend across the tent, but he could hear the steady breathing. Jack knew he slept only because of the promise made to take care of everything. Geez, he really hated it when Daniel did that to him.

So Jack lay there -- awake -- trying to figure out how he was going to smuggle a couple of tons of rock out of the Egyptian desert. And do it in such a way that he wouldn't have to look at one particular archeologist every day and see the weight of any more layers of gray added to his eyes. The world had been far too gray and way too little black and white for Daniel lately.

The satellite phone's buzz pierced the night, sending Jack's heart racing with its unexpectedness.

"Yeah," Jack answered quickly. "General," his voice came to attention. "Funny thing happened on the way to the Emerald City, sir…"

********

Jack soaked his bandanna in the barrel of water, squeezing the excess moisture out down his back before replacing it around his neck. Momentarily in the shade, he grimaced as he watched Daniel working away in the sun, oblivious to the heat that was killing him. For a moment, Jack considered cursing the linguist but abandoned the idea as taking up far too much of his precious energy.

At least Daniel wasn't thinking about other things during the day. The nights were reserved for planning the liberation of the tablets mapping out the Stargates of the universe -- oh, yeah and the guilt.

"Hello, Koruhjack," Zahi greeted his reluctant worker, patting him on the back before dipping his hands in the cool water to wash his face.

The colonel chuckled at the name the man insisted on calling him. "Hey, Doc," he returned, just a little glad _this_ archeologist seemed to acknowledge that unpleasant weather existed around them.

"Most who do not love this work give up by now. But not you. You are a credit to our friend," Zahi complimented Jack, straightening.

"Yeah, credit." Jack leaned heavily on the post. "Just can't get enough of that sand… and dirt." He patted down his shirt, grimacing at the swirling dust cloud created by the motion.

"It is a good trade," Zahi asserted wisely. "My mummies tell us much for just the smallest amount of sweat… and dirt," he acquiesced good-naturedly to Jack's complaint. He hesitated for a second, his brows knit together in puzzlement before he moved his gaze to the bleakness of the desert beyond the camp.

The mood change startled Jack. The man took everything in stride, finding joy no matter what the circumstance. In the few days Jack had known him, he'd never seen him… pensive before. Shielding his eyes, he peered off into the direction Zahi looked, but couldn't find what had captured the man's attention.

Zahi brought himself out of his reverie. He turned to Jack, suddenly seeming to size him up. Under this unusual scrutiny, Jack grew increasingly uncomfortable.

"Have you enjoyed your visits to our local town?" Zahi quizzed, inclining his head, almost daring Jack to answer.

"Gotta do the tourist thing -- get the shirts, buy the mugs…" Jack worked to flippantly shrug off the uneasy feeling.

"I question your choice of tour guides," Zahi advised, pursing his lips together. "Those you have met with are not of good character." The director shook his head in disapproval. "Very bad character." He seemed to pierce Jack's soul with his eyes.

Jack's heart sank. Daniel was gonna kill him. Hell, Hammond was gonna kill him. He'd been made. "Oh?" Jack frowned, trying to appear surprised by this revelation.

"Come, come. You must know I am well connected," Zahi announced. "An American talking to the local rabble -- it draws attention."

"I had no idea they weren't -- nice," Jack attempted, hoping his face conveyed the proper amounts of innocence and shock.

Zahi regarded him up and down once more and laughed heartily. He slapped Jack on the shoulder. "You are as much a delight to know as young Daniel," he declared. "Though you are an odd pair -- so loyal to each other yet so opposite."

Startled, Jack was at a loss for words.

"Tell me Friend Jack, do you suppose tonight would be a good time to give my people some much needed fun? A night on the town? A night away from the dig?" he queried, a strange expression on his face. "Or perhaps… _tomorrow_ would be better?"

Jack frowned at the archeologist. "Uh, Doc," Jack began. "I don't know what Daniel's said to you…" He needed to know exactly what Daniel _had_ said.

Zahi stopped Jack before he could continue. "What he does _not_ say speaks many, many more volumes," he advised. "Daniel is an open book. He does not hold back." Zahi sighed deeply. "I try to be offended that he does not tell me, but I cannot." He hesitated before continuing. "I see you and Daniel wandering off in the middle of the night into the desert. I see your journeys to our town and hear stories of your activities. I ask my new friend, Daniel Jackson, what you are finding to be out so long and so late, but then I am suddenly talking to the top of his head as something in the sand becomes far more fascinating. And I think to myself, this is an honorable man, one who values and loves the treasures of my people. It can only be so very important for Daniel to bottle this up inside him, and so I will believe in him. Despite your new acquaintances, I will believe in you because our Daniel does."

Jack stared open-mouthed at the director of the pyramids. How did Daniel do that? Jack trusted people to do the worst. Daniel trusted in people. And most times the kid pulled it off.

"Daniel's something else," he finally agreed.

"I can only hope that one day, I can know so I can understand our friend better. Daniel would not allow or condone the pillaging of my country or heritage. My mummies will be safe. Daniel will see to that. That is all that should concern me," Zahi assessed. "So, tonight or tomorrow?"

"Uh, gee, tonight would be swell…" Jack stated. "Your guys have been really, really -- _really_ good."

********

Major Samantha Carter watched as the Humve cleared her sentries. It could only be the colonel and Daniel. No one else was to be admitted into the perimeter she'd set up without her permission.

It seemed like only yesterday General Hammond had reached her at her brother's and asked she cut her leave short. Sam had made the big fuss for the kids but was almost glad for any excuse. There was only so much aunting a person could do before a zat-gun battle with the Goa'uld appeared far more enticing.

Arriving at the staging point the day before, Sam marveled at how much the colonel had accomplished in such a short time. Routes were mapped out, rendezvous points arranged and choppers waited to secret away Daniel's discovery.

She'd still had plenty to do, most important was to make sure not one single piece of equipment or soldier for that matter bore any indication of their point of origin. If they were caught, the United States didn't need an international incident involving the theft of antiquities blasted over all of the news. She'd talked to her team leader only once, but the colonel's 

All she needed to do now was keep her promise and make sure the timetable continued as scheduled.

She did a once-over inspection of the loading, again eyeing the motley assembly of pilots waiting by the choppers. Every person who could be spared from the SGC had been spirited into Egypt to help with the operation in an effort to keep this is as quiet as possible, but those flyers were another story… She hoped the colonel knew something she didn't.

Sam walked out to meet her teammates as the vehicle pulled in. If the colonel and Daniel had done their job, the few men who had been left at the way-too-near oasis would be drugged into a sound sleep with her own troops taking their place to guard the mummies. It seemed more of a risk than it was worth, but it wasn't her call to make. Still, she didn't need to ask at whose insistence the provision was made. The colonel had stressed to her this was critical -- that the excavation site be secured against grave robbers if for no other reason than Daniel's sanity. His words had concerned her, the situation was obviously affecting her friend, and she resolved this issue would be one less thing for him to worry about.

She nodded in appreciation, grateful -- however the Colonel had managed it -- to get the entire work crew of the Bahariya site in town celebrating. It left them a much greater chance of success.

Sam sighed at the enormity of it all and checked her watch again, noting they were miraculously on schedule. At her first opportunity, though, Daniel would be hearing from her about what the word 'vacation' meant.

"Colonel," Sam greeted Jack with a sharp salute. "Daniel." Her eyes grew warm as she gave the archaeologist a quick hug, forgetting instantly about any stern warnings she planned as she noted the weariness in her friend's face.

"How's it goin', Carter?" Jack asked, watching the orderly process around them.

"It started off a little slow, sir. We had to reinforce the structure first, but it's picking up." She frowned at the pilots again. "Sir?"

"Carter?"

"Are you sure we can trust those men?" She motioned towards the surly-looking group. "We have very capable pilots in the SGC."

"Yeah, our people are good," Jack began. "And if we were trying to fly high-tech Apache's below radar, I'd say go for it. But these guys can fly the Kessel run in under 12 parsecs."

"Sir?"

"They're _smugglers_ , Major," Jack clarified in a whisper, leaning closer so no one would hear. "We're movin' big, heavy transport choppers. They know who, how, and what to do to avoid messy situations."

"Oh." Sam nodded, still not sure.

"And they owe me big," he added without elaborating, shrugging in the questionable allies' direction. "As long as they don't know exactly what they're haulin', they'll keep quiet."

"Yes, Sir," Sam reluctantly agreed.

Daniel hovered a little to the side, watching the precious cargo disappearing into choppers' holds. "They're being careful? Right?" He winced as one of the tarp-covered sheets almost slipped out of a worker's hand. "They know to be careful?" he asked again.

"Don't worry," Sam re-assured. "Everyone knows what's at stake here," she assured the linguist.

"The first shipment is ready to take off."

Daniel jumped at the voice from behind him, surprised to see Teal'c standing there. He smiled at the final member of his team. "Teal'c? What are you doing here?"

The Jaffa inclined his head slightly to mask an upturn of his lips from Daniel's reaction. "I returned to Earth a few days early. I am glad to be of help to you, Daniel Jackson."

"And I'm glad you could be here," Daniel stated genuinely. "I've missed you guys."

"Tell them to go, Teal'c," Sam instructed. "We want to be out of here as fast as we can."

"I will take care of it, Major Carter," Teal'c acknowledged. Stepping forward, he signaled the man by the helicopter.

They stood in silence for a moment, the wind whipping around them as the first load of the prized panels disappeared into the distance.

"I can't wait to get this all back to the SGC," Sam announced. "It's just a guess, but I think there are definitely a lot more addresses here than on Abydos." Her eyes sparkled. "You realize what this means?"

"Heartburn for the targeting computer?" Jack suggested.

"No, sir," Sam continued seriously, never quite sure how she should react to her superior officer's sarcasm. "It means we've more chances of finding people out there who can help us fight the Goa'uld. Lots more opportunities to discover new technology." She nudged Daniel, trying to make him see how exciting this would be.

The archeologist managed a wan smile for his friend but continued to stare off towards the buried chamber.

"Goody for us, Major." Jack brushed aside the implications. Placing his hands on his hips, he peered around. "Good thing you found this stuff, Daniel. At least you weren't just wasting your time out here with these mummies," he began. "I, for one, will be glad to get home." He sighed -- loudly -- in relief.

Sam's eyes went wide. What was the colonel thinking?

Teal'c raised one eyebrow inquisitively. "You ventured all this way to study a female parent?"

The major swore this time she saw the shadow of a smile on the Jaffa's face.

"No, Teal'c, _mummy_ , not mommy," Daniel answered distractedly then stopped. A shad-ow crossed his features. "Wasted? What do you mean _wasted_ , Jack?"

"It's not like you were learnin' anything important. They've dead. They're _not_ Goa'ulds. Who cares?" Jack tilted his head to the side and shrugged to show his indifference.

Sam's eyes narrowed. Their team leader was purposely baiting the young man. She worked at hiding the grin that threatened. The colonel would soon have Daniel out of his funk, though it did bode for an interesting trip back home.

Daniel opened his mouth to speak then paused and bit at his lower lip. "Jack," he began, his hands raised automatically to gesture his point. "Without our searching our past, how can we learn…" Daniel continued the old argument.

Sam took a step back, trying to get out of the line of fire. She crossed her arms across her chest, noting all signs of tension leave Daniel as her team assumed their customary roles. Vacation was nice, home was better.

********

Teal'c back-stepped quickly out of Daniel's way. Laden with books higher than his head, the scientist stormed through the tent, packing things.

"Daniel Jackson, we have many hours before we must depart," Teal'c reminded. "There is no need for this haste."

Daniel dropped his load on the cot and glared at his duffel bag. He searched for a larger container, frowning when nothing appeared magically to aid him. He began to yank his clothes out of the suitcase but stopped, realizing even that wouldn't help.

Sitting on the small folding chair off to the side, Sam peeked under the cloth covering the table next to her. "Will this do?" she suggested to her friend, holding up one end to reveal the wooden crate underneath.

"Thanks, Sam." Daniel strode purposely toward the makeshift furniture.

"Yeah, Daniel, what's your hurry?" Jack shifted from his position at the main tent post just enough to get in the archaeologist's way. He certainly wasn't going to let his friend get away with this. Jack thought he'd finally gotten Daniel to release his pent-up guilt as they waited for the panels to be loaded, but the moment they'd gotten back to camp, Daniel had withdrawn again. Daniel was nothing if not stubborn. He struggled to maintain eye contact and not look heavenward in his exasperation. "It's been a long night. Slow down."

Daniel stepped aside to get around the colonel, but Jack moved with him blocking the path. "Jack, we have to make sure we're back at the base when the panels arrive," Daniel explained anxiously.

"Oh, and here I thought you were just trying to sneak out before you had to say good-bye." Jack waved Daniel past him dramatically. "By all means… continue."

Unsure of what to say, Daniel cringed, letting Jack know he'd hit home. He slowed his pace only a little as he gathered the box to put his books in. Sam shrugged in frustration at her inability to help.

"Daniel…" Jack sighed. "I really think you need to…" he started to protest even as he began to shove stuff into the crate.

"Daniel!" Zahi boomed, throwing back the flap to enter the tent, interrupting anything further Jack could say on the subject. He stopped short when Teal'c stepped defensively in front of him, folding his arms across his chest, barring the older man's entrance. "Oh dear." Zahi ran an eye up the towering Jaffa, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"Teal'c, this Dr. Hawass," Jack immediately interjected. He caught Teal's eye, motioning ever so slightly toward the Jaffa's forehead, and was rewarded when Teal'c pulled the Cubs cap lower to completely hide the golden symbol that threatened to show.

"Daniel Jackson has spoken of you." Teal'c cocked his head to the side. "It is a pleasure."

"Thank you," the director quietly acknowledged. "You are another friend of Daniel and Koruhjack's? I welcome you." Finally breaking his gaze from the warrior, he spotted Sam in the corner. "Oh, and Daniel did not tell me he was acquainted with beautiful models," Zahi regained his normal composure and flirted, moving to take her hand and kiss it gallantly.

"Samantha Carter," she introduced herself, smiling a little self-consciously.

"A pretty name to go with a pretty lady," he assessed grinning at Sam. He surveyed the enclosure. "I feared I would be too late, and now I see I was almost prophetic. Jack, I shall miss you." He pulled the startled colonel into an embrace, slapping him companionably on the back.

"Thanks for lettin' me play in your scenic sandbox, Doc." Jack laughed. "Had a great time." He signaled to Carter and Teal'c to follow him out. "'Scuse us, but I think we'd like to take in a little more ambiance before we leave."

The director watched after Jack a moment. "He is a good man," Zahi surmised. "We are lucky to call him friend." He returned his attention to Daniel and drew the young scientist into a tight hug. "I bless whatever fates brought you to me these few weeks. You have challenged me in ways I thought no longer possible."

"But…" Daniel protested, pulling away and casting his eyes downward.

"I know you have been distracted these few days, and that is okay," Zahi interrupted, pausing briefly. "And I have failed to unlock your secrets as I promised, and this is also okay," Zahi declared enthusiastically. "Maybe the gods of _clearance_ shall smile upon me one day, but until then that which is hidden shall not come between such good friends." The Egyptian archaeologist mischievously dared Daniel to disagree with him.

Daniel looked up at the implications. He shook his head in amazement, a smile slowly spreading across his features. "Your friendship means more to me than I could ever tell you," he answered quietly, reaching out to clasp Zahi's arm firmly in affirmation.

"Come, young Daniel," Zahi directed. "One last visit with _our_ mummies, and then you shall say your good-byes. Your _Colorado_ friends can finish in here."

Zahi draped an arm around the young scientist and led him off for his final farewells.

********

"Daniel?" Jack called, pushing at the slightly open door. "You in here?"

"Uh huh," Daniel mumbled. Bent across his desk and intent on something under a large magnifying glass, he never moved to acknowledge Jack's entrance.

Jack leaned over his shoulder. "So, what're you doing?"

"Someone tried to scratch out whatever was on the bottom of the tablet I found in the map room." He frowned, pulling away from the lens to adjust his glasses. "I was hoping I could figure out a way to..."

"Daniel," Jack interrupted, knowing this would take a while if he didn't. "Did we forget about our little meeting with General Hammond this afternoon?"

"What?" Daniel glanced at his watch. "Today? That was today!?"

The colonel rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jack." He stood, searching unsuccessfully for his jacket.

"The meeting's over." Jack stopped Daniel in his tracks with his statement.

"What?" Daniel dropped back into his chair.

"And since you were just too rude to come meet our newest consultant, I thought I'd bring him down to meet you." Jack motioned to someone standing in the doorway.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Dr. Zahi Hawass scolded. "You come back home, and you forget your old friends so soon." He strode into the room, overwhelming Daniel with a bear hug.

Daniel pulled away, staring open-mouthed then his face split into an ear-to-ear grin. "What's going on?" he finally managed.

"I am to work for you, now, _boss_ ," Zahi exclaimed. "So there will be no more secrets between us! Koruhjack has convinced our newest, good friend…," Zahi began.

"Hammond," Jack interpreted.

"…that I would be invaluable in your Stargate program." He put an arm around Daniel's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Now, you must explain to me everything for I would allow no one but you to tell me. What is this Stargate? And what could possibly be worth the time of two such excellent archaeologists as our-selves out here in the middle of the Wild West? Come, you will show and tell me all the details for I now have _the clearance_..." He spoke the last two words dramatically as though they were a magical incantation.

Daniel eyes lit up. "Thanks, Jack," he called over his shoulder.

"Told ya I'd take care of everything," Jack boasted.

"I knew you would." Daniel smiled wider as he was swept out.

Jack followed a few paces behind, wondering, just briefly, who was giving who a tour of the base. He closed the door to Daniel's office. "I love it when a plan comes together."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  © May, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
